User talk:Proudhug/CTU Registry
Tentative conclusion Looking at these entries, this registry is pretty much telling me two things: first, the articles we're using currently to keep track of whoever is higher in rank than the SAiC are inadequate and need heavy revision. Second, the writers of the show (and novels) seemed to care very little about consistency among the titles. 20:12, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : I was pretty much positive that both those points were true and I wanted to create this page to see if I was right. --Proudhug 20:55, 8 October 2008 (UTC) :: I think the looming question is: are we going to pick and choose the ones that don't sound colloquial and articles for them? Certainly we can't make articles for them all. But I'm also against assumption-based fudging, in which someone might say "well, 'acting director' and 'interim director' seem to be the same, so let's assume they're the same position", and that kind of guesswork. I do look forward to the day when this is sorted out as carefully as possible. 22:05, 8 October 2008 (UTC) : To be honest, I think this will give me too much of a headache to decipher, so for now, I'm just recording the facts to be interpreted by other users. Perhaps once this page is complete, I'll try to look at the big picture, but for now, I cringe just thinking about trying to make sense of it all. : On a similar note, I also have never been convinced that our interpretations of "District" and "Division" are correct. Near as I can tell, the terms are used interchangeably on the show. I've been considering starting another page similar to this one that tracks every usage of "District" and "Division" and their context. Sound like a good idea? --Proudhug :: Yes it seems you're right, unfortunately, about the difference between Division and District being fuzzy too often for comfort. See the note I added about Lynn McGill. He says he's from District one episode, then Division the next. And I definitely agree that you should start a spot for them, too. How about right on this same user page, underneath the current stuff. It would be convenient to have both of these in the same spot, no? 00:29, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : Well, they're different topics, plus I'm thinking both pages will get quite large, so I'll do them separately. --Proudhug 00:49, 9 October 2008 (UTC) DVD times When I get to adding some titles to this page, I'll be hesitant to add DVD times, because I understand that they won't necessarily be consistent with the DVD's of other users. It is true that several scenes were removed from Season 1 first release DVDs, but then re-inserted for the special edition. And, with regard to other seasons, I'm not confident that the DVD times will be precisely correspondent between different region releases, either. Given this, would it be acceptable if I posted estimated IU-timestamps? and perhaps a brief description of what was spoken just before the quoted job title? I'd rather not post a title with a DVD time, and then be verified by anybody who has a different DVD release who then removes my post because they suspect I was lying or mistaken merely on account of an inconsistent DVD time. At least by posting a timestamp and brief description, this would be far less likely to occur. Y/n? 01:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) : Since this isn't an official Wiki 24 article, there's no need to worry about timecode accuracy. This page is merely information from my own personal notes that may or may not be useful to other people. Currently, all the DVD times I've included are from the R1 sets, of course. Anything added from either of the R1 Season 1 sets can specify which version it is, or include both, if you like. Likewise, any user who wishes to add differing DVD timecodes from other Regions is free to do so. I can't see the DVD times being off so much that another user wouldn't be able to find the line at all and suspect another user of lying. And if they did remove it, I'd just revert, since I'll be personally verifying every addition that is made to this page (hence the request for DVD timecodes). For this reason, scene descriptions/context or IU timestamps aren't necessary. I hope this clears things up. :) --Proudhug 01:35, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :: Arrighty sounds good! 02:02, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Tony and Bill were SAiC Tony Almeida was Special Agent in Charge of CTU during Day 3, but it says Director. I don't know what's the approved wording for the position. Also, Bill Buchanan was Special Agent in Charge from Day 5 through Day 6. Thief12 01:09, 8 March 2009 (UTC) : "Director" and "SAiC" are interchangeable terms, it seems. If you come across any exact dialogue that mentions their positions, feel free to add them in yourself. I only want to include references that are cited exactly, so you need to provide exact episode DVD timestamps. --Proudhug 02:35, 8 March 2009 (UTC)